Naruto of The Old Republic
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto left his planet Elo into the galaxy. Pairing is Bastila and Naruto and rated M because of death
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto and Star War Knights of the Old Republic

Naruto of the Old Republic

The escape over Taris

_Dream and Flashbacks_

**Demon talking**

In space over the planet Taris a ship called the Endar Spire was under attack by a fleet of Sith warships the brave men of the republic we're putting up resistance in vicious close quarter combat.

In a room a man who looked about twenty and had blond hair was awakened by the recurring explosions. Sitting up the man notices the door opening and gets a dagger ready that he has hidden in his sleeve. A man in an orange uniform barges in

"The Endar Spire is under attack by a Sith battle fleet. We got to get to the bridge. Said the man.

The blond looks at him "who are you?" he asks.

The soldier answers "I'm Trask Ulgo. Now hurry up we have to get to the bridge and help Bastila. I know all about you Naruto Uzumaki a scoundrel and smuggler that gave the republic some trouble. They thought that if they can't catch you they might as well recruit you. Let go; you made an oath once you signed on."

Naruto nods his head and gets his equipment which consists of a vibroblade, a blaster and a frag grenade as well as clothing. Naruto equips it and gets to the door.

Trask nods his head "Let me open the door with my security code" he said as he opens the door. Just then their communicator activates and an image of a man in a uniform appears "the sith are about to overrun our position all hands to the bridge." Said the man on the device.

Trask looks at you "that's Carth Onasi on your personal communicator, he seen more action then the crew combine; if he says things are bad then they are." Said Trask They open the next door and see four sith ganging up on one soldier from the republic. After taking out the one solider Trask charges the sith trooper with the cry "For the Republic" Naruto grabs a blaster and he along with Trask engage in a firefight with the Sith. They both take out the four sith and take any salvageable items. They continue down the corridor of the ships engaging enemy soldiers along the way. They go through a door and see another fight between two republic soldier and a few Sith. The republic soldier lose both men while the sith lose one. Naruto and Trask rush to engage the remaining troopers. Gunning them down after a short exchange they continue to another room. Behind the door they hear a humming sound. When they open it they see two people dueling it out with light sabers.

A dark Jedi this fight is too much for us, we better stay back all we'd do is get in the way." Said Trask as the Jedi and Dark Jedi continue to parry and block each other's blows; finally after a vicious fight the Jedi won the exchange by cutting him in half however the wall she was next too exploded killing her.

Damn; we could've used her help" said Trask as three more troopers pour out of hallway next to the one they are in. Naruto take residents behind a wall using it a cover while taking out two of the three while Trask is on the opposite wall and took out the third trooper. Naruto take a silver crystal from the dread Dark Jedi and a Rubat crystal from the light Jedi. They rush up to the doors of the bridge "Using a blaster in close quarter is suicide we both better get our vibroblades out." Said Trask as he and Naruto both get their sword out. They open the door and the first two trooper next to the door charged the newcomers. Naruto fought the one on the right while Trask fought the one on the left.

After Naruto took out his opponent he throws a frag grenade at the rear near the sith trooper that killed a republic trooper earlier on.

Trask turns to Naruto "Bastila is not here on the bridge. The Sith want her alive; so if she escaped they won't hesitate to turn this ship into space dust. We got to get to the escape pods." shouted Trask. They exit the bridge and come onto two doors.

Trask heads to the one in front "there's something behind here." Said Trask as he opens it and see a man in black robes pulling out a double bladed red lightsaber. "Damn another dark Jedi; get to the escape pod go, I will hold him off." Said the Trask as he put his vibroblade in a guard position and walk to engage the Sith. Naruto looks at the closed doors once more and runs through the other door to the starboard section.

**With Trask and Dark Jedi**

Trask walks forward to meet this new threat. "I have to hold him off for ten minutes." Trask thought.

The Dark Jedi walks towards his enemy. "you will die and then I will deal with your friend." Said the Dark Jedi.

Trask charges brandishing his vibroblade and in a clash of steel and light beams it was obvious that Trask was the inferior fighter. Trask goes for a thrust but the lightsaber blocks it as the Dark Jedi uses force push to push Trask against the wall. Trask roll to the side and dodges the light saber and sweeps the Dark Jedi's leg from under him. Forcing him to fall; Trask charges again trying to take advantage of the fall. But the Dark Jedi hits him with Force lighting injuring him. The Dark Jedi walks forward in a brisk pace as Trask struggles to get up. Trask seeing the hopelessness of the fight pulls out a thermal detonator and activates it. Killing him and injuring the Dark Jedi who put a force barrier to protect himself. When the smoke cleared the Dark Jedi was injured but alive. His clothing was shredded. He smirked as he walked away satisfied with his victory.

**Ten Minutes ago with Naruto**

Naruto was running down the starboard section of the ship when his communicator went off. He opened it and saw Carth on the screen "Bastila's escape pod has left you're the only one left. I will wait for you with the other escape pods." Carth said. Naruto ran down the hall ways and stopped and peered around the corner and saw five Sith trooper. Naruto grabs a frag grenade and threw it killing three of the five trooper. Naruto the grabs his blaster and sniped the other two from a safe distance. Naruto enters another room and sees two trooper beside a table. Naruto blast the first one and has a fire fight with the other one. Naruto finally manages to jump over the trooper using his reflex and shooting down on him when he is over the trooper killing him. Naruto pillages the body for weapons and continues onto the next room. In the next room Naruto see a rust droid and a computer terminal.

Carth comes on the communicator "there is a squad of Sith ahead; use the computer to sort circuit the power conduct."

Naruto goes to the computer and hacks in to the system using the computer spikes he found in that same room and he overloads the conduct in the other room killing all of the trooper. He goes through the room picking up a prototype vibroblade and some credits. He then goes to the next room and sees Carth next to the switch.

"You made it; the ships about to go we can hide on the surface of that planet." Said Carth as they both enter the escape pods and jettisons to the planet below. Through the view port they see the Endar Spire explode in a fire ball.

A/N: This story will take place in Kotor 1 I will have Naruto visit his home planet and he will do side quest on each planet. This was more of an Intro chapter. I also wanted to show the small fight between Trask and Bandon that was not shown in the game

Next Chapter: The Republic Fugitives on a Sith Planet


	2. The Republic Fugitives on a Sith Planet

I don't own Naruto and Star War Knights of the Old Republic

Naruto of the Old Republic

The Republic Fugitives on a Sith Planet

_Dream and Flashbacks_

**Demon speaking**

**Alien speaking in their language**

_Dream_

_In the village of Konoha a man with blond hair stood in front a man with brown hair "Konohamaru you are strong and loyal as of now you are the eight Hokage" said the blond. Two years later the blond as well as thirty ninjas were in battle with fifty warriors decked in armor and using blasters "In the name of Mandalor we demand you immediate surrender. The blond takes a Kunai and throws it killing the soldier. The mandalorians fire killing all but the blond. The blond prepared for death but is saved by troops in orange uniforms. The leader grabs the blond and takes him to their ship to never to be seen again._

_End dream_

Naruto wakes up and see his in a room with no windows and a work bench. Carth is on the wall "glade to see you up and not thrashing in your sleep, my name is Carth of the Republic."

Naruto gets up "you're from the Endar Spire?" asked Naruto as he sits up.

Carth nods his head "you've been drifting in and out of consciousness since I pulled you out of the crashed escape pods for three days.

"I guess I owe you one; thanks." said Naruto. Carth shake his head "you don't need to thank me, I have never abandoned a comrade and I won't start now." said the solider.

"So what now?" asked Naruto as he puts clothing on and grabs his blaster.

We got to find Bastila before the Sith do, they have this whole planet occupied and have declared Martial Law, they won't be looking for two Republic soldiers so we should be for the most part safe." Carth explained

"Bastila?" asked Naruto confused

Carth looks at him worried "That crash must have do more to your head then I thought; Bastila's a Jedi and the Sith are looking for her." He said

Naruto scratches his head "How can one person, even a Jedi be that important?" asked Naruto

"Bastila is no ordinary Jedi; she has a unique ability called battle meditation; which allows her to influence armies on both sides. But no matter how good she is, it still doesn't help if you surprised by an attack like we were on the Endar Spire" Said Carth

"Naruto has a contemplative look "Do you know where we should start?" asked Naruto

"I did some scouting, while you we're unconscious and found out that most of the escape pod landed in the under city, but we have to be careful of Rakghouls in the under city and swoop gangs in the lower city." Said Carth.

Naruto nods his head "then let's get some more information." Said Naruto as he opens the door. He and Carth head out and come across two duros and a Sith patrol

"Alright you alien scum up against the wall this is a raid." Said the captain. One of the duros stood up to the sith **"the patrol was here yesterday and they didn't find anything, why do you keep bothering us?"** Said the alien. The sith captain shot the Alien. "That's how we Sith deal with smart mouthed Aliens." Said the Sith as he face Carth and Naruto.

"What are humans doing with aliens; there Republic fugitives attack." Said the captain just as he is shot by Carth. Naruto shot one of the droid while the Alien shot the other droid.

The duro turns to Naruto **"Poor Ixgil; he should never have talked back to the sith. Thanks for your help human."** Said the Duro.

"You welcome; but wouldn't the Sith come looking for the bodies?" asked Naruto. The alien nod his head **"I will hide the bodies so they can't find it. Thank you once again human."** He said.

Naruto and Carth leave and head outside.

**Upper city 1**

Naruto turns to Carth "How should we proceed with this" asked Carth. Naruto thinks for a moment "we should get information first. The best place would be a Cantina. We'll just look around. But don't say anything; we want to stay under the radar" Said Naruto. Carth nod his head. They walk until they reach a door grounded by a sith trooper. Naruto opens the door and enter the building and finds himself in a cantina. Carth gets some drinks while Naruto snoops around.

After walking around listening to the locals Naruto enters a room with view screens. After listing to a patron complain about not getting seat he watches as a duel take place between Dead Eyed Duncan and Gerlon Two Fingers and after watching an embarrassing match we're Duncan drops his blaster and then is dropped by laser blast Naruto walk up to a Hutt in the back of the room.

"**Well, look what we have here, do you want to step into the ring. My name is Ajuur"** Said the Hutt. Naruto looks at him "what's in it for me?" he asked. The Hutt laughs **"you will get 20% of the winnings." **Said the Hutt. "I'm in; what do I need to do?" asked Naruto.

The Hutt laugh **"you need a name in the ring; how about the Mysterious Stranger?"** said the Hutt. Naruto sweat drops "how about The Sennin, strong and wise like a Sage?" asked Naruto. The Hutt agrees **"if you ready we'll start you easy with Dead Eyed Duncan. Don't worry about dying; the barrier protects the two fighter from blasters and vibroblade."**

Naruto exits to the duel arena

Ladies and Gentlemen; you've seen him lose night after night but this time he's after fresh meat, in this corner I give you Dead Eyed Duncan and in the other corner Strong, Wise Powerful a newcomer The Sennin, now fight" the announcer said.

Naruto takes out a blaster and shoot Duncan in the arms forcing him to drop his blaster. Naruto then shots him in the chest knocking him out.

The winner Sennin but Duncan is the weakest you'll have to try harder to impress us Sennin." Said the announcer

Naruto walks out while Duncan is carried by the medics to the infirmary

Naruto walks up to Ajuur **"well done you make me rich here is the prize money for the duel you won."** Said the Hutt **"Would you like to fight again?"** asked The Hutt.

Naruto smirks "I would like to fight." He said. The Hutt looks through his datapad "here we go you next fight is against Gerlon Two Fingers" he said as Naruto enter the arena

"Ladies and Gentleman; in this corner a man so great not even a disfiguring injury couldn't end his career I give you Gerlon Two Fingers. I the other corner Strong, Wise, Powerful I give you Sennin. Now fight" 

Naruto grabs his blaster and shoots Gerlon with a Sniper shot in the chest and get stunned. Naruto then charges in with a vibroblade Gerlon takes out his Vibroblade and they start to clash. After about two minutes Naruto parries the blow and tripping Gerlon up then he slashes Gerlon with his Vibroblade ending the match with Gerlon being taken by the medics.

"And Gerlon is down, was it luck or is the Sennin for real only time will tell."

Naruto walks back to the Hutt **"well done you beat Gerlon here is the prize money"** said Ajuur as he hand Naruto 500 credits.

Naruto looks at Carth and sits down with some Drinks "something on your mind?" asked Naruto. Carth sighs "Just going over the battle and something don't add up. Maybe you can fill in the blanks?" said Carth.

Naruto think "well like you said the attack happened so fast that Bastila couldn't use her battle meditation to aid us is there anything else you need to know?"

Carth looks at Naruto "it's also surprising that you were added to the crew at the last minute." He said

"What so odd about that?" wondered Naruto. "You were the only one and that Bastilas group was the one that transferred you to the Endar Spire" said Carth

Naruto raises an eye brow "that is strange why would they want me of all people?" asked Naruto. Carth shrugs his shoulders "don't know; the Jedi requested numerous thing hell they practically took over the ship as far as I'm concerned. It's probably nothing maybe I am just paranoid" said Carth

Naruto looks at Carth "fine let's get back to me kicking people's asses in the duel arena." Said Naruto as he walks to Ajuur the Hutt.

"Hey Ajuur I am ready for my next match." Naruto said. The Hutt looks at his datapad **"your next match is against Ice."** Said Ajuur. Naruto takes to the arena

In this corner a women with steel in her bones and ice water in her vain, she's cold and quick like death itself. I give you Ice

And in the other corner a rising star in the duel arena he's Strong, Wise and Powerful I give you Sennin. Now hope your bets are down because the fight is on

Ice charges with a vibroblade as Naruto take accurate shots forcing her to dodge the blaster bolts. Naruto pulls out another heavy blaster and continues to shot her. Ice gets hit with a power blast knocking her back from the impact. Naruto grabs his Vibroblade and charges her as Ice picks herself up and is barely able to block the incoming thrust. Ice spins to the side and attempts to slash Naruto's left side. Naruto turns and blocks then kicks her with enough force to knock her back. Ice charges one more but is stopped by a blaster bolt after Naruto pulls out a blaster and shoots her knocking her out.

The match is over Ice is knocked out cold; The Sennin has won in an upset. How high can this star go we'll have to find out?"

Naruto head back to Ajuur and collects his prize money off 600 credits. Naruto and Carth head back to the apartment to rest for the night.

_Dream_

_Naruto watches as a female Jedi with a yellow and orange body suit engage a dark Jedi in a duel with her winning after stabbing him in the heart_

_End dream_

Naruto wakes up "you look like crap Naruto" said Carth. Naruto shake his head "just a dream." Said Naruto as they both head out.

**Upper city 2**

Naruto finally gets to Upper city two and then they go to the apartments and when they enter it they see an alien being interrogated by the sith "were did you hide those uniform?" asked one of the sith.

Naruto walks up "what's going on here?" asked Naruto. The Sith outside the room faces him "this doesn't concern you citizen, move along." Said the trooper.

I won't ask again?" demanded the interrogator. The alien still denies that he had the uniform. Naruto steps up "maybe he doesn't know what you're talking about." Said the blond.

The Sith growls "Just stay out of this" he said. Naruto eyes narrow "I won't let this injustice continue" said Naruto as he takes out a blaster and shoots the soldier. The other troopers in the room charge out but are quickly shot down by Carth and Naruto.

Naruto goes to the alien "are you alright?" he asked the Alien nods his head "yes thanks I better get these uniforms to the Beks." Said the alien. Naruto eye brow raises "The Beks; who are they?" asked Naruto. The Beks are a swoop gang; but unlike the Vulkier we don't attack random people in the streets." Said the alien.

Can we get two uniforms from you?" asked Carth. The alien shakes his head "no I am sending them to the Beks but you can grab the ones of the troopers suits." He said.

Naruto and Carth took the suit of two of the dead troopers and put them on. They exit the apartment and walk to another door guarded by the sith. Naruto walks up to the trooper "Patrol requesting access." Said Naruto. The Sith nod his head "another patrol heading down, be careful the swoop gangs will shoot anything that moves." Said the Trooper.

Naruto and Carth take the elevator down.

**Lower City**

Naruto and Carth exit and come up to a gang war. From what Naruto can figure out is that the gangs are the Hidden Beks and the Vulkiers. The Vulkiers won the fight then turns their gun against Naruto and Carth. Naruto garbs a blaster a shoots the first Vulkier shouting no scoop as he gets a head shot. Carth shoot the other one two time in the chest killing him. Naruto turns to Carth the first one to kill this gang member wins" said Naruto. You're on." Said Carth as they both shot the scared gang member. Naruto shrugs his shoulders "Tie" they both said as they switched back to light armor. They continue to what looks like a cantina and Carth orders drinks as Naruto see an exchange between Mission and Zalbaar scaring off some Vulkier The blue Twi'lek comes up with the Wookiee and tells Naruto about the lower city. Naruto then goes into the bounty office and sees a Hutt in the corner.

Naruto goes over to him **"welcome my name is Zax are you looking for work?**" asked the Hutt. "Yes what type of work?" asked Naruto. **"I have bounties for the government and for the Exchange on this planet Davik." **Said the Hutt

"Let me see the list," said Naruto as he scan the list and sees the two sanction bounties, Naruto walks away and meets Carth at the bar and drink some Ryloth Ale. After that they leave and head up the corridor and head to a door guarded by a sentry.

The sentry stops them "hey this is private you can't walk in here," Said the female sentry. Naruto bows "we need to speak to Gadon of the Beks," said Naruto,

The sentry takes a guarded position "everyone needs to speak to Gadon; with the threats of sith and the Vulkiers Gadon has more enemies then a Jedi facing down an army of sith," she said.

Naruto puts his gun on the ground "I can be a powerful alley against his enemies," he said as the sentry lowers her guard.

"We can always use the help and you won't be able to do anything in his base; I will let you in if you give me your weapons just to be cautious," she said

Carth and Naruto hand her their blasters and they walk in.

Next chapter: The mission with Mission under city fights.

A/N: I had them give the guard their blaster because they don't want to take the chance of betrayal from the two.

I have decided to do some side quest on each planet including character side quest. Now please tell me who you want to travel with Naruto from his planet, tell in a review and I will put them in, it will be one person from his planet the ones excluded are Jiraiya and Sarutobi as well as the previous Hokage's minus Tsunade; hell it can be Inari from wave for all I care, so let me know


End file.
